


He Will Be Soon

by invisibleinks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kinda wishing Lydia said the monster quote to Parrish, Lydia is clever, Lydia is there for Parrish and so is he in an adorable way, Parrish is worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisibleinks/pseuds/invisibleinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parrish is worried about being supernatural creature and not knowing what he is so he goes to Lydia who helps him. And Mrs Martin totally ships Marrish</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Will Be Soon

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic hope its alright. If you could comment stuff like improvements that would be great thanks, also any requests please comment. (I say smiling a lot because I couldn't find a better word) Enjoy :)

Lydia woke to the sound of her doorbell ringing. She pulled her curtains apart slowly to see the deputy walking up her driveway. Quickly, she grabbed her dressing gown and brushed her hair tugging at the knots. As she did her make up she heard her mum open the door. "Deputy? What are you doing here, is there something wrong?" her mum asked. Lydia started to worry, was there another assassin? Another killing? Who's died?

"Um, Sorry Mrs Martin but is your daughter here?"

"Yes of course, LYDIA!" she shouted. Lydia ran down the stairs nearly stumbling. As she walked towards the door she felt her heart pounding.

"Deputy? Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yes, um, can I talk to you about the list?" He said quietly whilst her mum walked past him.

"Of course, come in" she smiled. He walked in and looked at her nervously.

"I'm just popping to the store sweetheart" Her mum shouted from the car. Lydia waved her mum goodbye and started walking up the stairs.

*****

As soon as Jordan stepped into Lydia's bedroom he noticed all the books neatly piled on her floor and the dressing table full of makeup scattered over it. He pulled up a chair to her table next to where she sat. "So, whats wrong?" she asked.

"That list, everyone on it is supernatural so how come I am on it, or what am I? I mean I am pretty sure I should of died in that fire. And how did Haigh get the letter or-" He started to panic.

"Hey, it's alright" Lydia says trying to calm him. "It's alright to be scared and confused, I can do some research if you want, like find out if there is anything that sounds a bit like you." She smiled at him and opened her laptop.

After a while of silence Jordan asked "So what exactly are you?"

"Banshee" Lydia replied without looking up from her laptop. "I kind of predict death by screaming, and I hear things, its a bit confusing even I don't understand it sometimes."

"Is that why you were at that crime scene before me then?" He asked, his eyebrows pointed downwards showing his confusion.

"Yeah I suppose" She sipped her tea while Parrish stared at her smiling. "What?" she smirked.

"Oh um, nothing, i'm just really grateful." Before he could say anything else Lydia slammed her mug on the table nearly spilling it.

"This sounds good, Phoenix. Do you know what that is?"

"Yeah it is a bird, mythological creature, when it dies it is reborn, but what has it got to do with me?"

"Well when it dies it catches fire, it is then reborn from the ashes, sounds a bit like you, immune to fire maybe? When we get the bestiary I think it will say something along the lines of a Phoenix". Lydia shut the laptop and looked at him up and down. She forgot how good looking he was.

Jordan's mouth turned up a little bit at the corners. He still looked worried, and Lydia noticed that. She placed her left hand on his cheek and stared into his eyes. "Listen to me, you may think you are a monster, but you're not. You're not alone. I mean Scott's an Alpha Werewolf, Malia is a Were-Coyote, Kira is a Kitsune and then there's me, hearing noises and predicting death." She kept her hand on his cheek until she realized it was still there. She pulled it down quickly and smiled nervously. "What I am saying is you don't need to worry, we all protect each other here."

"People would say i'm a monster, I nearly killed Haigh and accidently made him shoot the Sheriff"

"Firstly Haigh deserved it, he tried to kill you and secondly, it wasn't your fault when Stiles' dad got shot" Parrish looked towards the ground frowning and then looked at his hands. "Jordan, not all monsters do monstrous things." She stared into his eyes hoping he would understand. She knew how he felt, after Peter bit her and she found out she was a Banshee, she assumed she was a monster.

"Thank you" he said, smiling nervously. "Um, if you ever want to talk or, um, well you know"

"Yeah, I know" Lydia said.

"I suppose I should get back to the station" Jordan sighed. He didn't want to leave, he wanted to stay with her because he felt safe with her, and he knew she felt the same.

As they walked towards the door Jordan grabbed her hand and squeezed it before he walked out of the door. "Speak soon" He smirked. Lydia smiled and shut the door. She ran up to her room to look out the window but noticed a note on her desk, as she opened it up she noticed his car pull away. When she looked down she saw his mobile number with a little text saying ' _Text me - Parrish x_ '. She chuckled to herself and picked up a math book to do some studying.

After a while she heard her mum pull up on the driveway. "So when is he coming for dinner then" she laughed.

"He isn't my boyfriend mum, stop laughing" Lydia frowned. She wanted him to be, but didn't know how to ask, or if he would ask.

"Trust me sweetheart, he will be soon" She giggled.


End file.
